Todos os bruxos têm problemas com carros
by maryee
Summary: Remus pede uma carona.


_N/A:_ Obrigada, Ani, por ter betado isso aqui.  
_N/A2:_ O título foi um tanto quanto inspirado num nome de um episódio de Lost - "_All the Best Cowboys have Daddy Issues_".

* * *

**Todos os bruxos têm problemas com carros**

Ela só sabia que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. No exato instante em que recebeu de Voldemort aquele maldito carro, ela soube que não era nem de longe uma boa idéia.

O veículo insistia em tombar para a direita, então ela fazia um movimento brusco para lançá-lo para o lado esquerdo. Logo ela descobria que estava indo demais para a esquerda e voltava a conduzi-lo para a direita. Achou que fosse sair da pista, mas voltou ao centro; trêmula e nervosa, a respiração ofegante.

Levou um tempo até descobrir como manter o volante firme de modo que conseguisse andar em linha reta. Não podia deixar de pensar em Narcissa. A irmã sempre dizia que Bellatrix era desajeitada demais para conduzir vassouras, e ela, olhando agora para si mesma, dirigindo um carro de modo tão estabanado, poderia facilmente concluir que a afirmativa também se aplicava aos veículos.

Não era exatamente culpa sua. Ela nunca havia se interessado por quadribol, tampouco por vassouras, muito menos por carros. A simples perspectiva de ficar tempo demais voando de um canto ao outro do céu a deixava terrivelmente entediada. Sempre preferira aparatar para se locomover e ninguém nunca se opusera a esse fato. Até agora.

Também nunca imaginou que fosse precisar usar um carro. Há poucos dias atrás Voldemort fizera a gentileza de informar que ela não mais poderia aparatar para chegar até seu esconderijo, porque o Ministério poderia detectar algum tipo de magia vinda de um bairro tipicamente trouxa em Londres. E ela não queria ser descoberta. Por isso, o Mestre decretara ser terminantemente proibido o uso de magia e a regra se aplicava a qualquer Comensal que, por ventura, estivesse escondido dentro de algum velho apartamento abandonado, de algum bairro londrino. Bellatrix não poderia encontrar descrição melhor para a sua situação atual.

Desde então, via-se obrigada a andar de carro. Causava-lhe náuseas imaginar que se locomovia como um trouxa qualquer. E ela se irritava pensando em todo o tempo que perdia, porque carros eram transportes demasiadamente lentos para seu gosto. Por outro lado, não conseguia deixar de pensar que não tinha muito o que fazer com o tempo que lhe era disponível.

Ela fazia o trajeto habitual: voltar para casa numa estrada deserta tarde da noite depois de uma reunião com os Comensais. Ainda travava uma pequena batalha contra o carro semidesgovernado e seus controles desobedientes. O carro andava mais rápido do que ela gostaria e ela via as árvores passando pela janela, velozes, se transformando em meros vultos esverdeados e cor de avelã.

Bellatrix ganhava velocidade. Foi então que ela avistou uma sombra indo em direção a pista, fazendo menção de atravessá-la. E a sombra já estava na metade do caminho quando Bellatrix afundou o pé no freio. Imediatamente o carro emitiu um barulho insuportavelmente estridente e ela desejou tapar os ouvidos com as mãos, antes que seus tímpanos estourassem; mas sabia que não podia lagar o volante, ou rodopiaria incontrolavelmente até o carro bater de frente com um poste e quebrar dois terços dos ossos do seu corpo.

Ela ergueu os olhos e fitou a sombra que estagnara bem no meio da estrada. A medida que o carro chegava mais próximo e o barulho ficava mais alto, ela podia distinguir o que era. Certamente não um animal; era esguio demais para ser um animal.

A silhueta era humana e ela teria torcido para, ao menos, ser um trouxa, se tudo não tivesse acontecido de maneira tão rápida e o carro não tivesse se aproximado o suficiente para ela poder reconhece o rosto da pessoa que estava à sua frente.

Ela também teria sustentado o olhar, mas a violência da freada lançou o seu corpo para frente e em questão de milésimos de segundo ela viu a própria testa batendo com força contra o volante.

Levantou-se assim que pôde e não ousou olhar para o próprio reflexo no espelho, adivinhando que, caso Narcissa estivesse a seu lado, ela diria que o cabelo da irmã parecia não se encontrar com um pente havia uns quinze anos. Afastando algumas mechas do rosto, contendo-as por detrás das orelhas, ela finalmente ergueu o rosto pálido, excepcionalmente mais branco devido ao susto. Preparava-se para visualizar um corpo estatelado sobre o chão, as pernas formando ângulos curiosos e esquisitos e, quem sabe, um braço arrancado e distante uns bons metros. Isso, no entanto, foi um erro terrível, porque se a situação não fosse tão tensa, Bellatrix teria facilmente percebido que não houve baque algum, e, dessa forma, o corpo escapara do veículo – só por um triz, era verdade.

A ex-sombra, momentaneamente trouxa, e então bruxo que quase fora atropelado ainda permanecia, estático e imóvel, no mesmo lugar. No meio da pista. Seu nome era Remus Lupin e há alguns segundos atrás ele desejara do fundo da sua alma que dois anjos viessem voando em sua direção, agarrando com firmeza seus braços, e o conduzissem para fora da estrada. Ficou imensamente decepcionado ao constatar que os anjos não haviam atendido a seu chamado, e estupidamente contente ao constatar que o carro não chegara a atingi-lo porque parara há um mísero palmo de seu corpo.

Então ele apoiou as duas mãos no capô e descobriu que estava quente e tremia levemente. Ou talvez fosse ele quem estivesse tremendo. Quem sabe os dois. Seus olhos passearam, parando no exato lugar em que o motorista devia se sentar, e, talvez, se sua mente ainda não estivesse em total estado de choque, poderia ter pensando "Por que eu não estou surpreso?" assim que seu cérebro processasse aquela imagem.

Remus Lupin viu Bellatrix Lestrange. E Bellatrix Lestrange viu Remus Lupin.

"Então..." disse assim que conseguiu deixar de parecer uma estátua assustada e abobalhada "decidiram abandonar o tradicional uso da varinha e agora atropelam os seus inimigos?"

Bellatrix apertou a buzina e se arrependeu em seguida, porque era um barulho indescritivelmente desagradável.

"Devia atravessar a rua com mais cuidado! "

"Devia dirigir com mais cuidado."

E então ouve um minuto de silêncio, pois Bellatrix não cometeu de novo a estupidez de apertar a buzina.

"Escuta, " ela ouviu Remus dizer, rouco, "você está indo para Londres, não é?"

Ela assentiu.

"Poderia me dar uma carona?"

Um: Bellatrix jamais esperava, ao sair de carro naquela noite, quase atropelar sem querer um dos inimigos do seu Mestre. Dois: Bellatrix jamais esperava que ele fosse pedir uma carona.

Ele andou até a porta do carro, mas não até a porta do banco de passageiros do carro, como qualquer ser humano normal naturalmente faria ao pedir uma carona. Ele caminhou até a porta do banco do motorista do carro e abriu-a devagar.

"Vamos. Você nem ao menos sabe usar isso direito. Eu dirijo até lá."

E então ele indicou com os olhos o banco ao lado, como quem pedia para que Bellatrix se movesse. Ela obedeceu.

Bellatrix não sabia se Remus realmente dirigia bem, mas certamente ele levava mais jeito que ela, pelo simples fato de que ele não parecia um psicótico enlouquecido enquanto percorria o trajeto. E também porque ele soube imediatamente aonde a chave se encaixava.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns dez minutos, Bellatrix virada para a janela, sem encarar Remus, e ele se ocupava em seguir a estrada.

"Ei, você tem um som," disse, notando o aparelho. Uma luz amarelada piscava regularmente e ele fez menção de ligá-lo.

"Não faça isso," ordenou Bellatrix, secamente.

"O que?" Remus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não toque nesse botão," disse, lançando a ele um olhar um tanto quanto mortal e ameaçador.

"É um som, Bella. Não é como se fosse te matar ou algo parecido."

Bellatrix virou-se então, e ele podia distinguir suas feições por causa da luz que vinha do lado de fora. Ela tinha um olhar desconfiado, o que era perfeitamente explicável, uma vez que ela pouco entendia das aparelhagens trouxas, e o que era um simples som para Remus poderia muito bem ser uma poderosa bomba em potencial para a bruxa.

Ele pressionou o botão com um movimento ágil e Bellatrix sacou a varinha num gesto rápido demais.

O carro foi invadido pela música proveniente do aparelho de som. Bellatrix pensou que a mulher que cantava aquilo tinha uma voz afetada demais para ser um ser humano. Ela fez uma cara mal-humorada.

"Se isso continuar por mais dois segundos, pode ter certeza de que vai, sim, me matar."

Remus sorriu sem graça e desligou o som.

"O que você estava fazendo lá atrás?" Ela perguntou.

"Desculpa... o que você disse?" Remus fingiu que dirigir era uma tarefa que exigia demasiada concentração e por isso perdera a pergunta da bruxa.

"Eu perguntei," ela retrucou impaciente, "o que você estava fazendo lá atrás, às três da madrugada, no meio de uma estrada deserta."

Remus sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. "Ora, isso é um tanto quanto injusto. Se eu te perguntasse a mesma coisa, você certamente não me responderia."

"Eu estava indo para Londres," disse ela.

"Eu também."

"E como, exatamente, você pretendia chegar lá? Testrálios?"

"Depende. Você já viu alguém morrer?"

Bellatrix gargalhou.

"É, foi o que eu imaginei, por isso suponho que não adiantaria muito dizer que havia um testrálio ao meu lado," ele retrucou.

"Eu tenho um palpite." Ela se acomodou na poltrona. "Acho que você foi mandado lá para me espionar."

"É o que você acha?" Ele não desviou os olhos da pista. "Que eu fui mandado para o meio do nada para te espionar?"

"Para o meio do nada que faz parte do meu trajeto diário há uma semana." Ela voltou sua atenção para a paisagem que via da janela.

"E, ainda assim, não conseguiu aprender a dirigir?" Ele sorriu.

Andaram mais um pouco, e um pouco mais, então viraram uma curva, e depois outra, e mais outra, e Bellatrix já se sentia um pouco tonta quando passaram a percorrer um trecho reto. Então eles reconheceram Londres se destacando por trás de todas aquelas camadas de neblina; mentira, eles não viam coisa alguma, mas a placa amarela na beira da estrada indicava que a cidade estava consideravelmente próxima.

"Vou encostar em alguma dessas ruas para que você possa ir sozinha para casa."

"Ora, não seja ridículo. Uma vez que já estamos aqui, seja um cavalheiro por completo e leve-me até a porta."

Remus olhou-a surpreso e deixou que a bruxa o guiasse.

"Vire aí," anunciou finalmente, a voz impregnada por um tom mandão. Ela indicou um apartamento antigo e mal-conservado cujas paredes estavam descascando e deixando à mostra alguns tijolos.

A única luz da rua provinha de um poste há alguns metros de distância. A lâmpada parecia fazer um esforço inimaginável para permanecer acesa, apagando ocasionalmente, piscando velozmente.

"É aqui," disse, por fim. A luz estalou.

Remus pareceu fitá-la, com uma expressão que mesclava perplexidade e desconfiança.

"Você realmente me deixou saber do lugar em que está escondida."

Ela assentiu.

"Último andar; teria uma vista adorável se tudo não fosse tão... cinza," falou, ácida.

"Não tem medo que eu conte a alguém?"

Bellatrix pareceu considerar a idéia por um tempo, mas então lançou a Remus um sorriso levemente sarcástico.

"Você não conseguiria fazer isso."

Remus ainda fez menção de dizer algo. Talvez alegar que poderia muito bem denunciá-la, mas pensava era que ela estava certa. Balbuciou, e sua boca abriu mais de uma vez, mas ele não encontrou palavras para dizer o que queria, porque, na verdade, nem mesmo sabia o que havia a ser dito.

Os dois se encararam por breves instantes. E nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas continuaram se olhando.

A bruxa deixou o carro.

Então Remus afivelou o cinto e girou a chave, dando partida. Foi só quando estava pronto para arrancar que percebeu o corpo de Bellatrix ainda do lado de fora, próximo a janela do carro. Ela dera a volta e se posicionara a seu lado.

Pensou que fosse aquele o momento em que veria um feixe de luz verde sendo projetado da varinha da bruxa. Pensou, sinceramente, que ela fosse matá-lo, ali mesmo; porque aquele definitivamente era um plano que se encaixava no perfil assassino de Bellatrix. Porque a única razão pela qual ela deixara que ele soubesse de seu esconderijo era exatamente porque ela pretendia matá-lo em seguida. Ele tremeu.

"Remus" Ele acelerou e ouviu a bruxa dizer, enquanto o carro partia depressa. "o carro é _meu_."

E freou rapidamente, antes que se afastasse demais.

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
